The University of Texas Health Science Center at Houston (UTHSC-H) proposes to establish a Center for[unreadable] Clinical and Translational Sciences (CCTS) in the Texas Medical Center (TMC), Houston, Texas. [unreadable] Participating faculty and trainees in the CCTS will include those from the UTHSC-H component degree[unreadable] granting schools, including its School of Medicine, School of Public Health, Graduate School of Biomedical[unreadable] Sciences, School of Health Information Sciences, School of Nursing, Dental School and Institute of[unreadable] Molecular Medicine (IMM), as well as collaborating faculty/facilities from the UT M.D. Anderson Cancer[unreadable] Center (MDACC) and which also is located in the TMC. The academic "home" for the CCTS will be located[unreadable] in 11,422 sq ft of newly renovated and CCTS-designated space at the UTH Medical School which is[unreadable] physically joined to the Memorial Hermann Hospital (MHH) and serves as its partner and major teaching[unreadable] hospital. The CCTS "home" will administer all aspects of the CCTS and provide space and resources for[unreadable] faculty and trainees, along with expertise in study design, biostatistics, regulatory issues, ethics, and[unreadable] bioinformatics, and funding of Pilot and Feasibility Studies, provision of resources and protected time for[unreadable] clinical and translational faculty and trainees and interactions/collaborations with the various communites[unreadable] and industry. For Participant and Clinical Interactions Resources (PCIR), the CCTS will subsume the[unreadable] UTHSC-H General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at MHH, the satellite UTHSC-H GCRC at Brownsville,[unreadable] Texas, and, in part, the MDACC Clinical and Translational Research Center to enhance research[unreadable] productivity and efficiency. In its Educational Component, the CCTS will subsume, in part, the current[unreadable] Center for Clinical Research and Evidence-Based Medicine, which has developed and currently provides[unreadable] formal classes, mentoring, and a Masters Degree in Clinical Research (MCR) at UTHSC-H, and an active[unreadable] NCRR K30 award at MDACC. Also proposed in the application is a novel T32 application offering[unreadable] combinations of Masters and PhD degrees in Community Health Sciences, Biomedical Sciences and/or[unreadable] Biomedical Informatics, primarily for pre-doctoral students, and a K12 application for post-doctoral trainees[unreadable] and junior faculty. The CCTS also will subsume Core Translational Laboratories, including a[unreadable] Genotyping/Sequencing Core, a Biomarkers Core offering DNA Microarray, RT-PCR and Proteomics[unreadable] services , an Immune Monitoring Core, an MRI Imaging Core, and a Biobanking Core. A CCTS "Think Tank"[unreadable] comprised of highly accomplished translational and clinical Investigators, basic scientists and educators, and[unreadable] community representatives, will come together as an "engine for innovation" to bring forward and[unreadable] recommend the application of novel and emerging scientific information, methods and technologies to[unreadable] research into human health and diseases across specialties, disciplines and communities.